Naturally Yours::Coma Drabbles
by Harper's Eloquence
Summary: Comashipping one-shots about nature. Contest to enter if you want! Rated M for certain one-shots  there are ratings beside each title . PaulxAsh SatoshixShinji
1. Coma Drabbles

Naturally Yours::Coma Drabbles

By: Harper's Eloquence

_**Hey everyone! This is just a quick bunch of nature-themed coma one-shots/a shipping challenge to keep you all busy while I finish up some more chapters and what not. **_

_**I will post a blank version of this on chapter two. Select a few of the one-shot titles you liked the most (or heck, do all of em') and then write your own versions in a review. I will post my favorite(s) on my Author's Page and put a link for your name there too. And it doesn't have to be comashipping either, but if you'd like to really get my attention (not to make you conform to me or anything), write about the following couples:**_

_**Kurtofsky (KurtxKarofsky, Glee), Brokeback McKinley (KarofskyxAzimio, Glee) LeexMarc (The Amazing Spiez) Comashipping (You guys should know that one) Peetniss (KatnissxPeeta, The Hunger Games, but no spoilers for the second and third books please!) HikaKarou (HikaruxKarou Hitachiin, Ouran HSHC) And Energyshipping (VolknerxRoark, Pokemon).**_

_**So have fun with that, and enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Remember to specify the rating of your story if it is T and above. Wouldn't want any youngins (hehe, youngins is a funny word) reading something too dirty. **_

Naturally Yours::Shipping Themes

By Harper's Eloquence

**/Winter/ (K+)**

Paul Shinji was known for his bad attitude. Almost everyone he met described him to be colder than winter. But not Ash Ketchum, because every chilly Valentine's Day he spent curled up in Paul's arms reminded him how warm he really was.

**/Spring/ (T)**

"Look at all the cherry blossoms, Paul!" Ash shouted as bubbly as ever as he dashed off to pick a fallen one off the ground. As he bent over, he had to wiggle his butt a little bit to get close enough to grab the flower. When he returned and placed the flower in Paul's hair, he was in a trance.

"Wow," Ash said, "I didn't know you liked springtime flowers that much, Paul."

**/Summer/ (T)**

The beach was Paul's (only) favorite part of summer time. Cool, relaxing breezes, warm sand that tickled you in between your toes, and boys like Ash Ketchum dashing around in very tight fitting mens bikini bottoms. Ahh, if only these happy days of summer would last...

**/Fall/ (K)**

"Ash, look at all the leaves," Paul said, trying to cheer his boyfriend up. It was as if the end of summer had marked the end of Ash's happy-go-lucky attitude as well. "Aren't they pretty?" Paul asked.

"They would be prettier if they were all purple, like your hair," Ash remarked calmly picking up a red maple leaf from the forest floor. Now Paul did match the leaves perfectly, or at least his cheeks did...

**/Rain/ (T)**

Ash wished the rain would stop. Ash wished the sun would shine. Ash wished the thunder would stop booming so loudly and that the lightning would stop slashing the night sky so brightly and that the wind would stop rapping up against the windows so violently.

But most of all, he wished Paul would come home safe.

**/Sunshine/ (M)**

"Ash if you don't put on sunblock you are going to burn," Paul enforced squeezing the white substance onto his hands and rubbing it in to the raven-haired boy's back. Ash tried not to moan at first but couldn't hold it in as Paul reached down past Ash's hips and grabbed hold of something, making a fist around it and smirking.

**/Snow/ (M)**

"Hey look Paul, snow is falling!" Ash startled Paul as he fidgeted his way out from under the covers and pressed his hands up against their bedroom window, "Can I go outside, please?"

Paul smirked. _Not right now. Not when you're butt naked and totally teasing me to death._

**/Breeze/ (T)**

Paul stood atop the highest building he could find at short notice. He was sick. Sick of all of the bullying, teasing, harassing. He might as well just end it. The breeze whipped around his hair wildly, and then seemed to stop just at the right time so that a sweet, scratchy little voice could be carried to his ears from the street below.

"Don't do it Paul! I love you!"

**/Mist/ (K+)**

"But Ash, I thought you-" Misty exclaimed, but she was cut off as Paul came up from behind and grabbed Ash's hand with a firm grip. She finally saw through the mist that had been blocking Ash's heart from her view, and she realized why he could never love her back.

**/Hurricane/ (M)**

_But I'm not ready_, Ash thought as Paul straddled him up to the bed post. However, it was no use. Paul's lust was stronger than a hurricane, and no matter how much he loved Ash, he needed to release the storm building up inside him, otherwise he might explode.

**/Tsunami/ (K)**

Whenever Paul had to leave his poor Ash to go train or battle, he called it 'the tsunami' because of the way all those tears flooded from Ash's eyes and on to whatever poor garment Paul happened to be wearing. And though it first, he regarded 'the tsunami' as a waist of time, he soon realized that it was just another chance to show Ash how much he loved him.

"Remember, darling," He would always coo into Ash's ear as he stroked the young man's hair, "I will always be with you."

**/Earthquake/ (M)**

"P-p-p-p-Paul!" Ash yelped as they orgasmed simultaneously, falling back down onto the sheets in a heap of sweat and soft kisses.

Suddenly, a knock wrung on the door and they both flinched. Then, Brock could be heard outside. "Could you two boys keep it down in there? It sounds like an earthquake!" He complained. After his footsteps could be detected padding their way down the steps again, both Ash and Paul burst into a fit of giggles.

That had _definitely_ been too close a call.

**/Volcano/ (K+)**

When Paul got mad, it was like a volcano erupting over everyone around him, and the cinders and dust that spewed from his blown top would always stick to you and stay frozen on to you until you could finally shake them off and forget.

But when Ash was around, all of that changed. He was the water who cooled Paul's lava off and kept their island growing and growing.

**/Oceans/ (K)**

"Paul!" Ash shouted gleefully, tears staining his cheeks, as the two ran up to each other on the dock and embraced, "You're finally here."

Paul just laughed, "See Ash? I told you I'd travel across an ocean and back just to see you."

**/Rivers/ (M)**

Traveling up Ash's body was like traveling an unpredictable river. Sometimes, he would be calm and giggle as Paul playfully suckled his soft, tender nipple, using his tongue to play with the brown dot of skin. Other times he would be wild and untamed, letting Paul bite and whip him, making them both moan over and over. And sometimes (these were byfar the worst times, in Paul's eyes) he would block Paul's path with boulders, slapping his hand away when he insisted Ash remove his clothes.

Paul on the other hand, was a very predictable river. He always wanted sex, and he liked his sex very dirty.

**/Valleys/ (K)**

Deep within Paul's arm was a valley where Ash felt safe and warm. But sometimes, that valley would flood with tears, hate, and misunderstanding, causing him to drown. But Paul, being his kindhearted self, would always pull him up from beneath the scalding waters and dry him off, warm him, and keep him at close distance until it was safe to return to the valley of his gentle embrace.

**/Mountains/ (T)**

"Wow Paul," Ash said, after dragging him away from another fist fight, "Being your boyfriend is such a struggle. It's almost like climbing up a mountain. I don't know when I reach the peak, or if I ever will, but when I do, I'll definitely know it, because it will feel so good to finally be there."

Paul felt his black eye and smiled. That might have been the smartest thing Ash had ever said, and even then, it still made next to no sense whatsoever. Awe, who was he kidding. Stupid, thickheaded guys like Ash was so damn cute, he didn't even care what the hell he was saying.

_**All done! Yay! Don't forget to review and enter your contest submission! Also, tell me in the comments whether on not I should change my ratings? Was I too harsh or too soft? Plus, help me out with the last one "Mountain". I feel it is kind of weird sounding, so if you have any suggestions, tell me. And suggest more titles for future one-shots under this category too. Nature is romantic and deadly at the same time! Yay nature! **_

_**Thanks for your input! Chibi cookies for all! ^-^**_


	2. Contest Blanks

When I start to get people participating, I will update this to show who wrought for each one-shot title, just to show variety. Plus, you'll be in my fic, which is pretty damn awesome!

**/Winter/ **

**/Spring/**

**/Summer/ **

**/Fall/**

**/Rain/**

**/Sunshine/**

**/Snow/**

**/Breeze/**

**/Mist/**

**/Hurricane/**

**/Tsunami/**

**/Earthquake/**

**/Volcano/**

**/Oceans/**

**/Rivers/**

**/Valleys/**

**/Mountains/**


End file.
